


Alles klar, Herr Kommissar?

by FlyingPodCastle



Category: Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse, Schwarzesmarken
Genre: Alternate History, East Germany, Fanvids, Gen, Schwarzesmarken - Freeform, Stasi, Video, anime music video, falco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPodCastle/pseuds/FlyingPodCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid of Schwarzesmarken set to Falco's Der Kommissar. </p>
<p>I don't own much of anything, least of all Schwarzesmarken or Der Kommissar. Get it, Mr. Commissar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles klar, Herr Kommissar?

Password is bundeswehr

Der Kommissar English lyrics:

Two, three, four  
One, two, three  
Well, it doesn't matter  
Well, when I tell you the story  
None the less,  
I'm quite used to it  
It won't be running in TV-Funk (magazine). -

Yes, she was young,  
Her heart so pure and white  
And every night has its price.  
She says: “Sugar Sweet,  
ya got me rappin' to the heat!”  
I understand, she's hot,  
She says: “Baby, you know,  
I miss my funky friends,”  
She means Jack and Joe and Jill.  
My understanding of funk,  
yeah, it'll do in a crunch,  
I understand what she wants now. -

I think it over,  
Her nose does the talking,  
While I continue to smoke,  
She knows the 'Special Places' very well;  
I think she takes the metro, too.

There they're singing:  
“Don't turn around, look, look,  
the Kommissar is out and about!  
He'll keep his eye on you  
and you know why.  
Your zest for life will kill you.”

Alles klar, Herr Kommissar?

Hey man, wanna buy some stuff, man?  
Did you ever rap that thing Jack?  
So rap it to the beat!

We meet Jill and Joe  
And his brother hip  
And also the rest of the cool Gang  
They rap to, they rap fro  
In between they scrape it off the walls. -  
This case is clear,  
Dear Mr. Commissioner,  
Even if you have a different opinion:  
The snow on which we all  
ski downhill,  
every child knows.

Now the nursery rhyme:  
“Don't turn around, look, look,  
the Kommissar is out and about!  
He has the power and we're little and dumb;  
this frustration makes us mum.”

“Don't turn around, look, look,  
the Kommissar is out and about!  
When he talks to you  
and you know why,  
tell him: 'Your life is killing you.'”


End file.
